An acrylate-styrene-acrylonitrile (ASA)-based resin is made of multilayered copolymer graft particles, i.e., particles having a core-shell structure. A core is mainly made of an acrylic rubber to increase impact strength, and a shell is mainly made of an aromatic vinyl compound, a vinyl cyan compound, an alkyl(meth)acrylate, or the like to increase colorability and dispersibility of a matrix resin.
Since an ASA-based resin has superior weatherability and aging resistance, it is used in various fields such as automobiles, ships, leisure goods, building materials, and gardening products, and usage thereof is rapidly increasing. Most products manufactured from ASA-based resin are glossy. Meanwhile, user demand for emotional quality has recently increased and thus demand for non-glossy resins allowing creation of more elegant atmosphere is increasing. Injection-molded products are preferred to be glossy, and extruded sheets are preferred to be matte. In accordance with such a trend, a method of producing matte and glossy products on one line may be considered. However, this method is complex, whereby production efficiency is decreased and the mechanical properties of a resin are deteriorated.